


The Mark of Cain

by LybelleYule



Series: Canary's Song [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Far Cry: New Dawn Spoilers, Multi, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LybelleYule/pseuds/LybelleYule
Summary: There are few things that the Lord won't forgive. But John Seed is not as patient as the Lord, and his family doesn't take betrayal well.





	The Mark of Cain

“That's all you got?”  
“Joseph and Jacob don't want you too roughed up before they show up, love.”

She chuckled, blood dripping from her lip. She was covered in it. Her sins were carved in her skin. Well, for now, only one sin. Greed on the chest. I reserved the others to my brothers' attention.

“And when is that, John?” she smirked, then licking her lips. “How long are they planning to cower and let you do the dirty work?”

I clicked my tongue. How many times had she tried to provoke me now? We had been at it for several days. A constant waltz. A visit, witty remarks, a slap for good measure, then a provocation.

Like now. Legs wide open, as much as the chair and binds allowed her to.

“If they aren't planing on showing up, why not enjoy our time together?”

“You are filled with lust, dear,” I took a step back as I spoke.

“Of course I am. Have you seen yourself? You and your brothers are snacks.”

Oh, a new tactic? Reminding me of her going around and luring both my brothers into bed... I smiled at the thought. She was naive if she thought it could bring discord.

It hadn't. It only revealed her greed.

“You know, I met someone, today. She reminds me a lot of you, actually.” I made sure to look far away, trying to remember my new favorite sinner. “Pretty, strong, skilled… Jacob and Joseph like her a lot too. She's… quite thrilling.”

There it was. Envy. She envied this other woman. She didn't even know if she was real or if I had made her up. Joseph had taken upon carving this sin. He wasn't sure where, yet.

I pulled over a chair, sitting face to its back, laying my arms there.

“I let her roam free for now. She has a lot of faults, but she is loyal. I can admire that. Especially after what you tried to pull off.”

“What,” she faked surprise, “are you angry, John?”

“You abandoned us. You abandoned me. Disappeared without a trace right after you got pregnant. Am I supposed to not be angry?”

“Well, wrath is as sin,” she said, smug.

“Gluttony too.”

“I don't eat much.”

“Gluttony isn't just about food, love.”

I pulled the crate I had with me, picking at random an item. A medal. Hm, how fitting. Jacob would be the one to carve Gluttony, and he had quite a few medals too. He said he'd carve her stomach. An appropriate placement.

“This little escapade of yours gave you quite a lot of wealth.” I spoke softly, admiring the medal. “All these decorations, all this fame for bringing ridicule to my family… Gluttony is also about wealth. Especially the kind that shows statute, like say… a diamond ring.”

Her left hand curled as I laid an eye on the massive carbon rock. It was stained with blood, but I had left it there.

“You only say it's gluttony because my HUSBAND spoils me more than you ever could, and you are jealous.” She spat, but then a smile came back. “Filled with envy, aren’t you?”

“You have seen my body, dear. You know I have all sins and more carved. There are no comparisons here. I didn't disappear for two years, nor sent the whole of the FBI and CIA on my family. I didn't build another family under false pretenses.”

“False pretenses?” she stifled a laugh.

Sighing, I waited for her to calm down. Tears of joy in her eyes and a cruel smile on lips, she leaned forward.

“Oh John… You think… You still think the child is yours?”

She burst in a fit of laughs, then shook her head. “I lied. The child isn't a Seed. He is my husband's. This whole "escapade" of mine was to get intel on your little cult. What better ways to do it than to go and fuck all the leaders...”

She shrugged, trying to look innocent... I couldn’t see this part of her anymore. She was far from innocent.

“It's funny how men spill out secrets after you let them get even a glimpse of skin. And you three have so much shit wrong in your life, a bit of affection makes you all mushy. You are all pathetic. You, Jacob, and Jo-”

I brought my fist back to my chin, watching as the trace of my closed hand became a dark shade of red on her cheek.

“You watch your tongue, love.”

“Fuck you.”

“I did. How does… What's his name?...Lawrence! How does he feel about that?”

I threw the medal behind me and picked a framed picture of the happy family. The child… Well he was too young to look like anything else than a chubby little gremlin, but the eyes weren't pale enough to turn blue eventually. He'd probably have brown eyes, like Lawrence...

“Did you even tell him your assignment involved fucking your way into our family?”

I pushed a wild strand of hair behind her ear. She looked away. I pulled my knife from my pocket.

“You didn't. Such greed, trying to keep everyone at your disposal… Or are you too proud to tell him the truth? Let's add another sin to the pile, then.” I pointed at her with the knife. “Where should I carve it? I was thinking about carving it and Lust under your navel”

Her lip began to tremble.

“You know… I would've let you go. Hell, Joseph wanted to let you go.” I sighed. “Always so forgiving. Even Jacob was thinking that if you couldn't handle the pressure, you were too weak to be worth it.”

I chuckled, throwing the picture frame behind me, hearing its glass shatter. She curled up a moment.

“But you told us the child was a Seed.” I made a tin smile, shaking my head. “This lie. To spark that flame that would have us treat you like a princess, indulge your sins. Your greed, envy, gluttony, pride and lust... You brought this on yourself.”

I chuckled, my hand holding my chin.

“We have the kid now. Lawrence, too.”

“You son of a bitch, don't you dare hurt them!”

She fought with her binds, and it only made me scoff. I glanced on the side to the Chosen at the door. He left in a hurry, bowing his head.

“Oh my dear, don't worry, they are now under my family's protection. No harm will come to them. The toddler is in Faith's care, and Lawrence feels quite pleased… in the Bliss.”

“No… No! You MONSTER!!!”

Footsteps behind. How timely.

“Envy should go on her back.”

She started shrieking at the sights of my brothers.

“This is quite an improper greeting, child,” the Father reprimanded.

“I will hold her legs.” Jacob added. “John, you hold her arms.”  
Jacob pulled his knife and cut her binds, ready to hold her as she started punching and kicking. He threw her face first on the ground. Caught her legs between his knees, putting all his weight while I held both her arms. She kept yelling, cursing. Jacob gave his knife to Joseph and backed away slightly to allow him to sit on her lower back.

“You have to stop squirming or it will hurt even more,” Joseph said, focused.  
“Fuck you! Fuck this whole family! I swear I'll kill you all!”  
“If you try anything against us, we will bring it sevenfold worse on your son Ethan, Megan.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the prompt "A text that don't make sense till you read the last sentence", I hope I got it right?


End file.
